Tech and His Mother
by silkyterrier34
Summary: A cute story about when Tech is getting ready to move to Blanc when he remembers one night with his mom.


**As you all have probably guessed I do not own Loonatics Unleashed.**

**I want to dedicate this story to my mother. No words or actions can truly explain what a great person she is. I love you Mom. :)  
**

* * *

Tech's POV

I was in my room at the HQ on Acmetropolis packing things to move to our new HQ on Blanc. Most of the boxes I'd packed were full of weapons, inventions, and tools. Then I went to my closet and saw a little box I hadn't seen in awhile.

It was a white box about the size of a basketball, and on it was my name. Anyone could look at it and see it was written by a child. I opened the box and found my old toy flying saucer with its remote control. I took the controls and then moved the little aircraft up and around my room, just like when I was a cub. A memory from my childhood suddenly came back in my mind.

* * *

Back when I was a little cub it was usual for my father to come home watch his favorite show and then go back to work to get his forgotten credit card. Every night he went to retrieve it he'd always forget to turn the TV off and the show I called "The Weird Show" would always be playing in the living room. My mother and I never really bothered to turn it off after Father left.

Thus, the Weird Show was playing while I was trying to fix my broken toy aircraft in the living room. I already had put my green PJs on (I didn't like the color green back then, but those were the only PJs left) and was using a screwdriver to fix my toy. Usually I'd be able to ignore the TV, and I successfully was until a conversation between two characters caught my attention.

"Why do you have to go?"

"It's my destiny. I have no choice." Then the show ended. I went back to fixing my toy with the topic of destiny in my mind. I figured I had fixed my toy and decided to take the controls to see if I had been successful. To my delight, the toy lifted off and started to circle the room. I landed the flying saucer, picked it up and marveled at the fact I had managed to make it work again.

With the aircraft and the controller in hand, I went looking for my mother, "Mother, Mother look I fixed it! I fixed it Mother!" I finally found my mother reading a book in her room. "See?" I made the toy fly towards my mother and she grabbed it in midair.

"Good job! You're very talented with machines, Tech. Very smart in general, too." I smiled proudly, "Although Tech, I hate to reward you with bedtime."

That proud smile instantly disappeared from my face, "Aw." Like many kids I didn't like bedtime. My mother picked me up and took me to my room next to her's. She tucked me in, kissed me on the forehead, and started to leave. "Mother?"

My mother turned around, "Yes, Tech?"

"What's my destiny?"

She came back and sat on my bed, "We don't know yet Tech. It's too early to tell for sure."

"Do you think it involves machines and technology? You think I'll be an engineer, a toy maker, or a doctor?" Those were some things I wanted to be when I grew up.

"It's too early to tell for sure," she repeated, "Sometimes we think our lives are going in one direction when one event changes the whole course."

"One event?" I asked.

She nodded, "That's right."

I got out from under the covers and got on her lap. "Did that happen to you?"

"No I always knew I'd become a mother. Especially when I met your father."

"Your destiny was to become a mother?"

"Yes."

I thought about it, "That doesn't sound like a very exciting destiny."

She chuckled a bit, "I like it just fine, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She looked out the window. "You see that star right there?"

I looked at the brightest star, "Yeah, that's Proxima Centauri."

She raised an eyebrow, "How did you know that?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Anyway, I believe that's the same star I wished on many years ago. Do you know what that wish was?"

"What?"

"I wished that your father would fall in love with me, but what I didn't know is that he already had. A couple of days after that wish your father asked me to our first date and my life went uphill ever since."

I stared at Proxima Centauri, "I wish I knew what my destiny was."

"You'll know someday." Again she tucked me in, kissed me goodnight, and headed toward the door. "I love you, Tech."

There were still so many questions I wanted to ask her, but she had already turned out the lights and left. I stared at Proxima Centauri one last time before falling asleep.

* * *

Back in the present my toy had landed softly by my side. It turned out my mother had been right about destiny. I thought I was going to be just a scientist until the meteor hit Acmetropolis. I smiled at my toy and picked it up when Duck quacked in.

"Well, I'm done. How about... is that a toy?"

I quickly put the aircraft and controller back in the box, "Yeah, it's just a toy I had as a kid, nothing big."

I expected Duck to start making fun of me, "Whatever, everyone's complaining on how I never do anything and I feel like proving them wrong. Afterall no one's as generous as Danger Duck!" I rolled my eyes. "So I'm going to help you move some boxes." He took the box out of my hands, but I quickly snatched it back.

"No!" Duck's eyes widened.

"I thought you said it was just a toy?"

"Well... I... you don't want to carry this thing. Maybe you should take some of my other boxes." I smiled nervously.

Duck looked in the other boxes, "You're going to let me carry your inventions? Your 'babies'?"

"Sure why not?"

"One, I took that one box because it's smaller than the other's and less heavy. Two, you never let me touch these things. Once you even scanned some for my fingerprints to make sure I didn't touch them." Duck's talking about the time he grabbed one of my inventions and shot a hole in the wall. He claimed it wasn't him, but I found his fingerprints on one of the guns.

"This time's different now," I said. I picked up one of the boxes, "Here."

Duck looked suspicious, but all of a sudden said, "Thanks!" And ran off happily with my inventions. The sound of the machines hitting one another made me cringe, but at least Duck didn't have my toy.

I sat back down on my bed and hugged the box close. There's no way I'm letting Duck touch this.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day! Please review!**


End file.
